


Happy birthday Steve Rogers

by dirigibleplumbing



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: American Flag, Birthday, Butts, Fanart, Fourth of July, Nudity, Other, US Flag, star spangled banner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirigibleplumbing/pseuds/dirigibleplumbing
Summary: Fanart of Steve wearing just the flag.





	Happy birthday Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> I celebrated the 4th of July the same way Tony Stark did: thinking about Steve Rogers naked.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168246333@N02/46180374601/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
